


I Have Your Back, No Matter What.

by SaltyPidge



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Guns, Jason Todd cares, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Dick Grayson has survived several group hugs and has been manhandled way to many times in his young life. Jason has seen Dick pull through shit. But this...this was different, the chick had barley kissed him and Dick was having a panic attack. A certain truth is revealed and Jason refuses to let sleeping dogs lie.
Relationships: Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	I Have Your Back, No Matter What.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. I have to admit I didn't expect to find myself writing this, but I did. As a fellow fanfic writer I appreciate having all of my fics completed so every fic you read is completed and done. If you have anything you'd like to see written, feel free leaving a comment down below. I'm also open to suggestions on improvement. Once again, thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening. Stay safe, and WASH YOUR HANDS. Thank you!!!

Jason watched the scene before it even happened. He couldn’t quite tell you what gave him the hunch he just had it. They had been working with this chick, Widow was her name. Jason didn’t think much of her but Dick had been stiff around her all night. Until it was time to say goodbyes anyway. She said her fair wells and stopped at Dick as her last goodbye.

“I enjoyed our time together,” she smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

Jason smirked and was about to poke fun at Dick when he noticed the older was barely breathing. In fact he looked like he’d just seen a ghost. He stumbled back and looked like he was about to pass out. Widow never noticed as she was already leaving. 

“Dick you okay,” he asked, trying to keep his brother upright. He looked like he was about to pass out.

“F-fine,” he choked, “just need-” Dick never finished because he began hyperventilating. He immediately pushed him away and stumbled back. “Get away,” he whimper, “just-d-don’t-” 

“Dick you’re having a panic attack,” he warned, trying to step forward. But Dick was up in an instant, “please,” he begged, “d-don’t-” 

“Dick listen,” he tried but he was already running out of the cave and Jason heard the sound of a motorcycle and he swore. He immediately followed him but had already lost his brother, so he figured that Dick wasn’t in the best mental state, meaning he would go to a place where he could escape. He thought of Dick’s apartments and decided that the highest most isolated apartment building. Needless to say he found his brother sitting on a roof. 

“Dick,” he said carefully, analyzing how his brother stiffened,”talk to me….what’s wrong.” 

“You know,” Dick said sitting on the roof, “I never wanted to have this conversation sober-” his voice was shaky, it sounded like he was about to cry and Jason figured that this shit had to be serious. 

“No one ever wants to have serious conversations sober,” Jason said, joining him on the rooftop ledge, “but here we are, so spill it.” 

Dick breathed, labored and heavy, “it’s nothing...really Jay.” 

“Dick, I’ve watched you get manhandled by mutants and seen people group hug you, whatever happened...that was odd Dick. She barely gave you a peck and you went into a full blown panic attack. What’s wrong.” 

“She reminded me of someone,” Dick admitted, he clenched his hands taking in deep breaths and Jason had to remind himself to be patient, “of...Catalina...she was just so similar-” 

Jason watched Dick’s eyes glaze over, he started to shake ever so slightly and Jason wished whatever was hurting his brother would just stop. If he could take every one of Dick’s demons and shoot them he would. But no instead they had to talk about it, which was much, much harder. 

“Who’s Catalina,” he pushed a cold air blowing through. Dick sighed. He never sounded more tired in his life. More sad. And Jason kinda regretted the conversation. He loved solving cases and shining light on new things but when it came to his family...he rather just have things remain the same. 

“You remember Blockbuster?” Jason felt a heart attack coming on, Dick had not handled blockBuster well, sure he did the job well, but mentally he had been wrecked. Jason swore Dick was still coming down from the anxiety that villain had given him. Not to mention the blown up apartment...but there had always been something else about the incident that got Dick worked up. He never talked about it but Jason figured it had something to do with a girl, because after that incident Dick literally hasn't flirted, dated, or eyed anyone...at all.

He nodded, trying his hardest to sound casual, “the case you worked a few months ago? Yeah I was in the city when the explosion happened, sorry about that, if I had known it was your apartment I would have helped-” 

“It didn’t matter,” Dick replied glumly, “I-during the case...I took someone. A vigilante named Catalina Flores, she was good but...she needed guidance-” The way he talked about her, it was cautious, as if just uttering her name would summon her. He saw the way Dick curled in on himself just a little bit and Jason was very much concerned. What if she had hurt Dick and he never told anyone about it...

“What did she do to you,” Jason asked carefully, it didn’t matter what she’d done really she was already going to get the beat down of her life. 

“When Blockbuster confronted us...she raised a gun-told me to get out of the way, she shot him and I-” he took a deep breath, and Jason realized just how much his brother had changed in the past few months, the week of the incident Dick wouldn’t even talk about it, but now...now he could get through the story without crying. Jason wanted to say that he was manned up but deep down he knew it was because something inside Dick had broken. “I stepped aside, she shot him and I went into shock, she…” 

Now Dick began to shake, really shake and Jason knew it wasn’t from the cold. He swallowed, he hadn’t seen him this affected over something sense Wally. It unnerved him a little bit, maybe he didn’t want to know. 

Dick looked at nothing, eyes planted on the moving city below them, he kept opening and closing his mouth, a choked wheeze coming out of his throat. He was going to start hyperventilating soon, but Dick seemed determined to get the words out of his mouth.

“S-she took me to the roof,” he said softly, “I remember being cold...numb, she...she pushed me down a-and...and…” his voice broke as he whipped away a tear from his cheek, “Jay I told her no…” he said, voice so soft it barely was audible, but Jason’s ears were latched onto every sound Dick was making. 

In fact he was beginning to see red because if Dick was implying what he truly believed then that meant that this bitch was going straight to hell. Screw a beating, she was going to die, tonight-but the ugly sob from Dick snapped him out of his murder plot. 

“I-I told her no,” he sobbed, curling up, “I-I should have done something...I could have o-overpowered her...pushed her off...Jay I could h-have done anything...but I didn’t.” He sobbed even harder, “I just let her...I’ve got to be the most pathetic hero in the world,” he whimpered. 

“It’s her fault,” Jason said, completely unaware of what to say, so he was going to do what he knew, that facts. “Dick you were in shock. Shock freezes you, yeah? It makes you stop functioning. She took advantage of that, of you. That doesn’t make you weak.”

Dick wasn’t looking at him, but Jason knew for a fact that he was listening. So he continued, “the fact that you’re here...like here, here, that fact that you’ve continued to fight and just be yourself makes you a survivor. Dick you’re strong and what she did to you...one day she’ll pay, and some one’s going to teach her that she made the biggest mistake of her life.” 

Dick sobbed even harder, “how c-can you say that...how can you not hate me?” 

“Because,” he said, unable to stop his voice from straining a little bit, “Dick you’re amazing, and what you went through was horrible, and I, in my true right conscience, cannot blame you for anything. You don’t deserve to be blamed, and above all you don’t deserve to blame yourself.” 

Dick looked at him for a moment, chest moving up and down frantically and his throat tensed as if he was holding back new tears. 

“Hey,” Jason tried, unable to see such a scared and sad expression on Dick’s face, “it’s okay to cry-” Jason would not regret this, he extended his arms and tried to smile a little bit, he could be mean later, “hug?” 

Dick sniffed once, then twice, then slammed into him with a hug and sobbed. Jason just did his best to reassure him, comfort him, as Dick had done so many times in the past. He couldn’t help but hug him tighter, he was going to make Catalina Flores pay, and he refused to let her live another day. 

Before he knew it, Dick had stopped, hell he’d actually fallen asleep. And Jason was grateful that they were having this conversation on Dick’s roof top. Carefully he helped his brother into his apartment and took extra care to neatly tuck him in. Sibling relationships always confused him, but he was glad that he understood them well enough to be able to know how to take care of his siblings. 

Dick mumbled something to him, something that fell along the lines of ‘thank you’. 

Listening or not he squeezed Dick’s hand, “don’t thank me...you’d do the same for me...believe it or not, people care about you Dick…” and unspoken ‘I care’ ended his statement. 

Quietly he slipped out of Dick’s apartment and pulled out a cigarette and took a minute to smoke. As soon as the cigarette was gone, however, he refused to waste another minute. Because now he had had time to fume, to reflect, and to get angry. He yanked out his phone and pulled every favor he needed, until he knew, exactly where Catalina Flores was. 

\--------------------------

Catalina was slammed against her garage wall, she grunted at the shadow figure attacking her. 

“You think that hurts,” she spat, “I’ve taken-” 

“Shut up,” he said, slamming her to the ground, the light finally turning on to reveal the man who had attacked her and bound her. He was tall and built like a ton of bricks, he wore a red helmet, and his outfit had an ominous red bat on it, with a leather jacket over it. He looked ready and equipped to kill and Catalina knew she had to get out of this situation. 

He aimed a gun and fired ramming right into her knee, she went to scream when he shoved a gag in her mouth. God it hurt, and she felt like she might cry. The man yanked a chair out and hoisted her in, blood running down her leg. 

“You wanna know why I’m doing this,” he asked, playing with the gun, slowly taking off his helmet and somehow having time to light a cigarette. 

She thought she finally understood, this guy was probably a criminal trying to boost his street reputation by killing her. That pissed her off and she spat the gag out of her mouth, “all this for some street credit,” she hissed, glaring at him with as much force as she could. 

He laughed, wild and furious, “trust me hon, I don’t need street cred. Guess again.” He fired at her other leg and this time she was ready, plus it hit her foot, and it still hurt but it was manageable pain. 

She looked at him up and down, what on earth could this man want with her, she hung her head, she felt a little light headed, “who are you,” she asked weakly.

“Tell me,” he said, fiddling with the lite cigarette in his hand, “have you ever heard of Red Hood?” 

She felt her eyes widen, was this seriously Red Hood, oh god no, she’d heard horrific stories about this man, how he once delivered heads to a gang as a warning, how he nearly set people on fire over a turf war. How he’d been involved in one explosion after another, the worst part was that he had an infamous relationship with Batman, meaning he was never stopped. 

Batman, her mind snapped, Batman had to be the reason right? Why on earth would Batman tell him to go after her, “assassination,” she offered? 

Red Hood laughed and shot her in the shoulder, smiling as he took a drag and exhaled into her face, “let me tell you a story. You wanna know how I know the Bats? Truth was I worked for him...for a time, meaning I know that little group very well. Hell you could even say that red robin, Robin, Nightwing, those guys are practically my brothers.” 

She cringed at how he stressed Nightwing, what did he have to do with any of this? 

“So when one of them gets messed up or threatened by thugs like you, I tend to know after a while. But what makes it so dangerous is that I know people that can find you-” 

He slammed the butt of his gun into her mouth, a tooth had definitely been knocked loose. She could taste the blood. 

“Let me make this clear,” Red Hood said, kicking her chair down causing her head to collide with the ground hard, “what you did to my brother was sick, seriously you seemed sensible until I had to add rape to your long list of crimes, so I wanna know something, what went through your head that night hmmm? What made you think it was a good idea?” 

She wheezed, that’s what this was about, that thing between her and Nightwing. Was he seriously calling it rape? He never once lifted a hand to stop her, of course she’d been to horny to care in that moment, pumped on adrenaline. 

She laughed, “it was consensual I swea-” 

“He said no,” Red Hood hissed, “he said no and we both know it.” 

She swallowed, smiling however, “okay maybe he said no, but he didn’t stop me. I figured after all he’d been through...I could give him something…besides...I didn’t want to stop,” She realized how awful it truly was coming out of her mouth. She had literally just described rape, but she honestly didn’t regret it. 

“Are you going to let me go,” she muttered, looking at him through her hazy eyes. 

Red Hood scowled, “where on earth did you get that idea?” He fired again, hitting her in the other shoulder. 

“If I told the truth-” 

“Catalina,” Red Hood asked, “you honestly thought I would let you go!? After you raped my brother? No, your story ends tonight, I just needed something to tell Nightwing, remind him that it wasn’t his fault, because you know what you did? You never gave him anything, you just gave him pain, so fuck you.” He hissed, aiming his gun, he looked at her dead in the eye, “no one messes with them but me.” 

She looked down at the barrel of the gun, “at least he was a good lay.” 

Red Hood fired. 

\----------------------

When he went back to check on Dick, his brother was focused on the news. He looked a little tired but Jason could tell that Dick was shocked. Jason was just surprised that the news had caught on this quickly. How long had Catalina been dead? Jeesh, maybe two hours? Maybe it wouldn't have been like that if he'd put a muffler on... Someone might have still heard it though. He shrugged and watched Dick's reaction instead, who cared about some lousy reporters anyway? 

“A citizen was found shot today, identified as Catalina Flores, who apparently was related in illegal activity-” 

“What did you do,” Dick whispered, staring at the television in shock, then at Jason and the obvious blood on his jacket. Maybe he should have changed before coming here, look less like he just murder someone. It would have given him deniability. 

Jason raided Dick’s fridge for a beer and chugged down half of it, “listen,” he said in all seriousness, “I have your back...no matter what, even if you don't like it.” 

Dick nodded, he didn’t protest, just wearily laid back on the couch, but even though he looked tired Jason saw something in his brother's shoulders lift, he looked a little better, well rested. He looked young again and not like he had carried the weight of the world on his back, “you wanna watch a cooking show?” 

“Sure,” he said, grabbing Dick a bowl, milk, and box of cereal, even if Catalina was dead, that didn't just erase the trauma. Besides, lord knew his brother needed, and would need, something sweet in his life.


End file.
